


Mischief Managed

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Language, Love Is Magic, Not a Harry Potter AU despite the title, fake it til you make it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: The second that high school diploma is placed in his hands, Keith can’t wait to get the hell out the small podunk Texas town he grew up in. As much as he wants to go where the wind takes him his mom INSISTS on college. Fine. He’ll just apply to every out-of-state school he’s ever heard of and some he hasn’t. When one of those schools he’s never heard of offers him a full ride he quickly agrees without even looking at the brochure.He probably should’ve looked at the brochure…





	1. See You in the Fall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right place, right time, wrong guy. Keith realizes very quickly that he’s royally fucked up, and he’s in big trouble, and someone is probably gonna get fired for this…unless he can keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Mary and the Witch’s Flower and ***SPOILERS*** I was super intrigued by the initial premise of getting accepted to a school for witches when you’re not actually a witch and watching Mary trying to lie her way out of it. I wish they had done more with this in the film, but they didn’t so my desire to see this played out more, and it being spooky season, and me always being on my Kallura AU bullshit well…here we are :D (and yes I realize I’m doing the most by starting a multi chapter fic in the middle of Kallura Month. I’m incorrigible.)

“Look honey I’m proud that you got accepted to this…Marmora University, but don’t you think it’s a little odd they didn’t make you register for classes?” Krolia leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

“It’s a progressive school mom. The letter said that I would meet with a counselor once I get there and my curriculum would be specifically catered to my skills and talents.” Keith shrugged while stuffing t-shirts into a suitcase.

“And what skills are those?” Krolia arched a brow.

“I’ve got skills.” He chucked a pair of shorts at her head and she laughed and caught them.

“What do you even know about this school? There’s not much about it online and you threw away the brochure before I could look at it.” She approached and placed the shorts beside the rest of his clothes.

“I know they’re willing to give me a full scholarship and that’s all I need to know. Do you wanna pay for me to go somewhere else?”

“We can’t really afford that but…” Her lips pursed.

“Mom,” he stopped packing and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, “I’m gonna be fine, promise.”

“At least take your hippo.” She pulled away from him quickly as the idea came to her and left the room to fetch his baby box from the basement.

“Mom I’m not taking a goddamn stuffed animal!” He roared down the hallway.

After cramming his entire life into a suitcase and a duffel bag and having one final dinner with his mom he sat in the car driving to the train station in the middle of the night.

“Don’t you think it’s also kind of weird that your train doesn’t leave until midnight when the trains usually stop running at ten?” Krolia asked with both hands planted firmly on the wheel.

“It’s for students only, I’m sure they didn’t want to interrupt the regular train schedule mom.” Keith yawned.

“And another thing-”

“Mom please,” Keith groaned, “if this school ends up being some weirdo cult camp I promise I’ll call you. Other than that can you just chill?”

“Fine. Fine! Forgive your mother for worrying about her only son leaving for college for the first time.” Her voice broke.

“Oh god…” Keith mumbled.

He reached over and took her hand.

“I’m gonna be ok.” He reassured her.

Krolia nodded and sniffled as she turned into the station parking lot. She helped him get his suitcase and duffle bag out of the trunk, hugged him a million times, made him promise to call the second he arrived and then waved as he disappeared into the station.

Keith wasn’t a coward by any means but he also wasn’t exactly enjoying sitting on a bench on the platform, completely alone, at almost midnight. He was pretty sure this was how horror movies started and he shifted uncomfortably as he constantly checked his watched and whipped his head toward every sudden noise or movement. His ass unclenched the second the train pulled in, whooshing past him and whipping his hair from his face as it slowed to a stop. The doors slid open.

“Now boarding for Marmora University Station” an automated female voice sounded from the speakers.

Keith dragged his things on board along with his jaw the moment he noticed this train was nicer than anything he’d ridden out of this station in his life. The décor was plush, extravagant but dated as if he’d gone back in time to some Victorian era. This school clearly had money. He walked past the dining era to the cabins. They all seemed to be full, curtains drawn, with the exception of one at the very end. When he peeked in and slid open the door he found it wasn’t full but wasn’t exactly empty either.

There were lush red booth style seats lining either side of the cabin and stretched across one side was a young woman sleeping. She wore a black pleated skirt with thigh high socks with silver stars on them with her coat draped over her like a blanket. Her face was hidden by a velvet witch hat adorned with flowers and leaves pulled down block out the light with a mass of while fluffy hair which spilled over the side of the seat.

Keith thought the hat was weird, but he shrugged it off as some wannabe goth girl who’d seen The Craft one too many times and tip toed inside, placing his suitcase in the overhead compartment as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her. She stirred slightly, but otherwise appeared unbothered. He fluffed up his duffel bag to use as a pillow and laid out on the opposite row of seats. As soon as the train took off the lights dimmed and he closed his eyes allowing the gentle rumble and whir of the train to lull him to sleep.

He woke the next morning to someone nudging him as gently as possible.

“Sir…excuse me sir it’s time to wake up, the train is set to arrive any moment.”

He opened his eyes to see a rather pretty petite young lady in a sort of stewardess outfit in dark violet color. He sat up and looked around. The other girl was gone and so were her things. He hurriedly grabbed his bags and followed the attendant out of the cabin. Other students were quickly filling past him to disembark and it was then that Keith started to get an odd sinking feeling.

More witch hats, a lot more. It seemed almost every other person was wearing one. Then a boy almost bumped into him with a rather large frog perched on his shoulder. It croaked loudly at Keith during the collision and made him jump.

“What the fuck?” Keith whispered to himself as he followed the crowd off the train.

Other than a small building off to the side the station was outdoors and as he stepped into the cool fall air his heart seized.  Something was very wrong.

“Freshman class! If you are part of the freshman class over here please!” A voice bellowed through a megaphone. When lowered, it revealed a handsome older classman with stark white hair and a prominent scar over his nose. He wore a long black cloak over a dark violet collegiate sweatshirt with “MARMORA” across the chest and jeans. There was a falcon on his shoulder and a broomstick in his other hand.

People began to gather around him and Keith, not knowing where else to go, joined them. The white haired gentleman continued to try and rally the crowd with more announcements but everyone was chatting and he couldn’t seem to get anyone’s attention. In frustration he finally tucked the broom between his legs and moments later he lifted off the ground until he was over everyone’s heads.

“Holy shit!” Keith blurted out loudly.

The entire group turned to him in unison, including the man on the broom who looked at him suspiciously.

“Uh…what I meant was holy shit that is a nice lookin broom!” Keith gave him a thumbs up.

He thought perhaps now was not the time to out himself so publicly, but internally he was freaking the fuck out.

The white haired man rolled his eyes, grumbled the word “freshman” under his breath and then brought his lips to the megaphone once more.

“Attention freshman my name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro, and welcome to Marmora University. A lot of you received a tour of the campus during orientation, but if not we will be giving tours at noon which will commence in the quad. Until then I will show you to the dormitories. You’ll have all day today to get settled in. Over the course of this week you’ll have your meetings with counselors to determine your class schedule for the rest of the semester. Now follow me.”

Shiro’s broom backed up, turned and flew off at a steady pace, slow enough for the students to keep up. Keith tried to not make it obvious how much he was looking around frantically, noticing all the weird things he would never be able to easily explain away. When Shiro stopped in front of the freshman dorm building Keith decided he needed to do something about his current predicament and do something now.

“Welcome to Regris Hall. As part of your welcome packet you should have received your room assignments. If you have misplaced that information you may go the administration building” Shiro announced.

Students began shuffling into the building with their belongings while Keith hung back, inching closer and closer to Shiro as casually as possible.

”Uh…excuse me,” Keith tugged on Shiro’s cloak gaining him a glare, “where can I find the admissions office?”

“See that building over there? With large purple flags in front? In there, the administration building. Talk to Ms. Arus.” Shiro pointed.

“T-thank you.”

Keith slinked away and walked at the briskest pace he could manage without damn near sprinting, including nearly running into a student accompanied by a bear that swiped at him. By the time he made it to Ms. Arus’ office and slammed the door behind him, pressing his body against it as if that would keep the weirdness from getting inside, he was sweating.

The young woman looked up at him from her paperwork, her glasses sliding down her nose. Her long blonde hair was in two messy braids and there were a few quills and pencils stuck in it. She looked awfully young to be working an admin position that earned her her own office.

“Miss Arus?”

“Yes Romelle Arus. Can I help you young man?”

“Yes, desperately!” he spoke in hushed tones as he quickly dashed to one the chairs in front of her desk.

“What can I do for you?” She smiled.

“I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Excuse me?”

“What is this place?”

“Marmora University silly!” She giggled.

“No like…what do you specialize in?”

Ms. Arus’ brow furrowed.

“Is this a test? Is Professor Morvok pranking me again?”

“Humor me lady!” Keith slammed his palm down on the desk causing her to yelp.

“T-this is Marmora University for the magically gifted. We’re one of the top schools for witches and wizards in the country.”

The color drained from Keith’s face.

“I’m dreaming…this is a dream” Keith mumbled.

“Oh I assure you it’s not a dream, you really are at the esteemed Marmora University. Congratulations!” She beamed as she clasped her hands together.

“I’m not a wizard” Keith said.

“Oh don’t be modest, we all learn the craft at our own pace.”

Keith pushed air out of his nose loudly and leaned forward.

“Miss I don’t think you’ve understood me. I’M. NOT. A. WIZARD. There has been a mistake.” His gaze bore into her hoping she’d finally get it.

She stared at him, blinked then her eyes went wide.

“T-that’s…that’s impossible!” She shook her head repeatedly. She immediately pushed herself in her swivel chair over to her computer where she typed furiously. “Did you apply?”

“Well yes but I kinda applied everywhere? I figure you guys would realize I wasn’t, um, magical, and reject me.” He was hugging his duffel bag tightly to his chest.

“Name?”

“Keith Kogane.”

More rapid typing. Then her mouth fell open.

“Oh no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no!”

Her expression became pained as tears welled in her eyes.

“I’m toast” she uttered.

“What happened?” Keith leaned in.

“Head Mistress Honerva is going to fire me! I’ll bring so much shame to my family!” she squeaked out.

“What happened!?” Keith demanded.

“I sent the acceptance letter to the wrong person! It was supposed to go to a Heath Kogan!” She burst into tears.

“No no, that’s great! Contact him and tell him he’s in and I’ll get on the first train back home!” Keith lit up.

“You don’t understand!” She sobbed into a handful of tissues she’d since plucked from the box on her desk. “Humans aren’t supposed to know about the existence of witches and wizards. If I let you go and you tell someone…”

“I won’t tell! Scouts honor!”

“I can’t take that risk. There are protocols. I’d need to wipe your memory.”

“Then wipe my memory! I don’t give a fuck!”

“I don’t have the clearance for such a complicated spell. If I messed it up I could erase the memory of your entire life. Only Headmistress Honerva can do it and I just couldn’t…”

“But you have to!”

Ms. Arus just continued to cry, and blow her nose with a loud honk, and cry some more while continuing to shake her head. Keith rolled his eyes. He felt bad for her mistake, but damn this was a pretty serious error. He absolutely should not be here. He was about to continue to beg her for some sort of resolution when the door flew open.

“Are you Ms. Arus? I just took my counselor evaluation to get my class schedule and I demand a second opinion! I demand a new counselor!” A girl stormed in.

Her sudden presence caused both Keith and Ms. Arus to flinch in surprise. The girl slammed a handwritten paper the size of a large note card on the table. Keith did a double take when he noticed the black socks with silver stars, his eyes tracing up her body until he saw that cloud of white hair. Ms. Arus quickly wiped the wetness from her face.

“What seems to be the problem dear?”

“Beginners Alchemy? Beginners Alchemy!” She pushed the card closer to Ms. Arus so she could see it for herself.

“I’m an Altea, as in the late Alfor Altea. Do I look like I would ever need beginners goddamn alchemy?!”

Keith just stared at her, mouth agape. She was a feisty little thing for someone who, visually, looked quite soft.

“Ms. Altea please calm down. We here at Marmora are well aware of the talent that runs in your family, but freshman are not permitted to take advanced courses unless they test into it, that’s the policy.”

“Well then I’ll take the test!”

“All the spots are currently full as the upper classman get first priority. You’ll have to try again next semester.”

“Bollocks!” She snatched the paper from the table.

“Language please!” Ms. Arus begged.

The girl huffed and stomped out of the office, mumbling more obscenities as she went, slamming the door behind her causing another jump from Keith and Ms. Arus. She quickly tried to regain her composure with a smile, but her face dropped remembering their current predicament.

“Oh bother what are we going to d-…oh my…that’s it…THAT’S IT!”

Ms. Arus shot up from her chair and ran out of the room as fast as she could given the fact that she was in heels. Keith could hear the rapid click clack down the hallway followed by “Miss Altea! Miss Altea wait!” followed by muffled commotion, more swearing, and finally Ms. Arus dragging the young girl back into the office. She plopped down in a second chair next to Keith.

“Ms. Altea.”

“Allura.”

“Allura. What if I told you I could get you a spot for the testing for the advanced alchemy class?”

“I’m listening.” Allura crossed her arms and legs as she leaned back.

“In return for pulling some strings and getting you a spot, you will teach Mr. Kogane here magic.”

Allura’s forehead crinkled in confusion as she turned and looked at Keith. It was the first time she’d acknowledged him since entering the office. He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as she stared him down.

“Why would I need to teach a wizard magic?”

“Because I’m not a wizard” he mumbled softly.

“Pardon?”

“Mr. Kogane is a…well he’s,” Ms. Arus cleared her throat and leaned in dropping her voice to hushed tones, “he’s a human.”

“A HUMAN?!” Allura screeched as leapt up from her chair.

Both Keith and Ms. Arus stood quickly as well and Keith hurriedly clamped a hand over her mouth as he pulled her back down into the seat. She yanked his hand from her mouth but continued to hold it.

“Are you on drugs? Did one of those quills in your hair pierce your brain?

Ms. Arus snarled a bit before taking a deep breath in order to speak calmly.

“Miss Altea, as someone with your knowledge and skill set in alchemy surely you’re aware of the possibility of humans being able to manifest and harness life energy and transform it into magic in the same way that we do.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed at Ms. Arus’ obvious yet subtle ass kissing then looked down to notice she was still holding Keith’s hand and now he noticed too. They both yanked their hands away and shifted away from each other.

“Well yes in theory but the cases of it actually happening are extremely rare” Allura said.

“I trust you’ll figure something out.” Ms. Arus nodded with a smile.

Allura cocked her head to the side and blinked, looking back and forth between the two. This was insane and yet if she could pull it off…

The fraction of her personality dedicated to arrogance had all her other traits in a headlock, screaming loudly in her head telling her this was the kind of thing that got you published in the magical community. She could use this guy as research subject and if she could turn this nobody into a fully fledged wizard well…she’d no longer have to constantly hear “Aren’t you Alfor’s daughter?” but instead “Aren’t you THE Allura Altea?” She could finally get out from under that shadow. Plus she really wanted that advanced class.

“I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!” Ms. Arus exclaimed.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?” Keith whined.

“Wait, no one knows about this?” Allura sat up in her chair.

“Well yes, um, confidentiality would be preferred. Now if you could help Mr. Kogane get situated, I’ll handle his class schedule. I’ll make sure he has every class with you with the exception of Advanced Alchemy of course. That will be all for now. I’ll be in contact soon.”

Ms. Arus got to her feet and quietly shooed them out of her office and shut the door leaving Keith and Allura to stand there in the hallway gawking at each other. Allura cleared her throat loudly to break the silence.

“Ok well we should probably start with getting you to your room.”

She plucked up his duffel bag and started walking. He ran after her dragging his rolling suitcase.

“So wait…she got you mixed up with someone else and sent you an admissions letter?”

“Yeah some poor bastard Heath Kogan.”

Allura guffawed, placing her dainty manicured hand over her mouth which caused Keith to chuckle himself at the absurdity of the entire situation. They entered the dormitory and put his things down in the marble entryway. It was an older looking building, more of a grand multi-story house. She ascended the stairs and with a flick of her finger his bags lifted off the ground and began to float after her. Keith stared then shook it off. He would need to get used to things like this if he was going to pass as a wizard. He needed to act like this was the new normal. He hopped up the steps, weaving around his levitating luggage, until he was by her side again.

“What’s crazier is that you’re even going along with this” she said.

“It beats going home I guess.”

“Home that bad?”

“No, it’s just…boring.”

“Well Keith you’re life is about to get incredibly less boring” Allura said as they entered the hallway on the third floor.

“What did you say your room number was again?” Allura added.

“39” Keith said after pulling a folded up paper from his pocket.

“Ah I’m 44.”

“Co-ed dorms?”

“Yes. Try and keep it in your pants. Or at least don’t get caught.” She smiled at him over her shoulder.

They were nearing his room when the door to No. 35 flew open and a completely drenched young man came running out. He was tall, lean but muscular, his short brunette hair plastered to his face he had a cell phone that was clearly about to crap out due to the water damage pushed to his ear.

“I don’t know where it went wrong Pidge, you tell me! I was just trying to water my plants and now it’s storming in my goddamn bedroom! Yes I said the spell properly!” he yelled.

Keith and Allura walked by trying not to eavesdrop and when they passed by the open door, sure enough it was storming in his bedroom, clouds and all. Lightning flashed and illuminated their faces. Keith jumped. Allura hooked her arm around his and pulled him away.

When they got to No. 39 she let him lead the way. He opened the door and walked inside. The room had the same sort of aged Victorian feeling as the train and the rest of the dormitory. His room had a bed with a small side table, a deep red rug splayed across the hardwood floors, a desk and chair for studying, hanging shelves over the desk, a large empty shelf and closet. His belongings floated into the room and gently came to rest on the floor.

“What do you think?”

“Cool. Very cool.” Keith walked around in awe, running his fingers over everything in the room.

“The toilets and baths are at the end of the hallway. I’ll let you get unpacked and rest a bit. Then we can figure out our game plan before classes start next week.”

He smiled and nodded as she turned to walk away.

“We should exchange numbers!” he blurted out suddenly.

She seemed shocked at first but then her face softened.

“You’re right.”

Allura approached him as she pulled her phone from her pocket. It had a black cat phone case and fluffy purple pom charm dangling from it. She handed it over to him after unlocking it and let him enter his information. When he was done he handed it back.

“Let me know when you’re settled. We can go get food later in the dining hall.”

He nodded and she finally left.

Keith plopped down on the bed and let out a loud sigh. His phone buzzed moments later, the screen lighting up to reveal a text message.

_[3:45 PM] You’re a wizard Heath ;)_

He smirked and fired off a response.

_[3:46 PM] Very funny._

A few seconds later…

_[3:46 PM] Just testing. You have my number now._

Keith smiled and let his phone rest on his chest. He was really going to do this. He was going to let some girl he’d just met teach him magic in order to scam this school so he wouldn’t get kicked out and some poor woman wouldn’t get fired. This was probably the craziest thing he’d ever done and despite all the ways it could go terribly wrong he was actually a little excited?

It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Kosmic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school shopping. Not everything Keith needs to be a wizard can be found in a store. Sometimes it’s in a hole in the ground in the middle of the woods.

_TAP TAP TAP_

“Keith” Allura said softly with a lilt in her voice as she lightly rapped on his dorm door.

The large blanket covered lump in his bed grumbled, shifted, went back to being unresponsive.

“Keeeeith” She tried again.

Silence.

Allura looked around before turning the knob and slipping inside. She skipped over to the bed and sat down.

“Keith.”

She rolled her eyes then slowly peeled down the blanket until she saw a face. His eyes were closed, mouth open, the front part of his hair tied up into a little ponytail to keep it out of his face while he slept. She giggled and flicked it with her finger.

“Keith it’s time to wake up we have a busy day today. Let’s go pineapple head.”

She reached over and brushed some of his hair back at the side, scratching behind his ear. He shifted and purred.

“Pineapple head? Rude” he muttered before letting out a big yawn in her direction.

She cringed and pinched her nose.

 “What’s rude is that morning breath. Get up.”

“Just gimme like 352 more minutes.” He turned and nuzzled his face in the pillow before rolling over.

Allura rubbed her temple and sighed. She lifted her hand to the brim of her witch hat and held out her palm.

“All right, go get him.”

Squeaking and chittering could be heard from the hat then two tall blue gray ears popped up followed by red beady eyes. A mouse hopped onto her hand which she brought down to the bed. It looked at back at her for confirmation, permission. She nodded.

“Go ahead.”

Two squeaks and a tail flicker and it ran up the length of his body before burrowing under the sheets. Allura could hear tiny little chirps, then Keith shifted, then he was screaming.

He thrashed wildly causing Allura to get up and back away from the bed. He managed to get himself tangled up in the blanket and went tumbling off the bed.

“What the hell Allura!” he yelped.

“Morning!” She beamed.

“What did you sick on me?!”

“My little baby Plachu! Say good morning Plachu!”

The mouse scrambled on top of his chest, ran around in a circle then stood on its hind legs.

_Squeak! Squeak! Chiiiiiiiirp chirp squeak squeak!_

“He says it’s nice to meet you but you’re awfully loud.” She smirked while crossing her arms.

“You crawled on my bits pal, of course I’m gonna get loud.”

Keith glared at the mouse, before realizing he was talking to a mouse…who was talking to him. He looked up at Allura in resignation.

“This is more witch shit isn’t it?”

“Yes, this is more ‘witch shit’, and part of the reason you need to get up. We need to get all the supplies you’ll need for your classes as well as a familiar.”

“A fam-whatta?”

“Familiar, your animal companion.”

Now that he thought about it he did recall seeing everyone with animals on the train as well as on campus. Even that guy Shiro had that giant bird.

“Familiars are supernatural animal guides that assist you. Every witch and wizard acquires one from a young age. If you don’t have one everyone is going to know something is up.”

“Well where do I get one of those? Pet store?”

Allura scoffed.

“We’ll work on that later, for now get showered and dressed. You’ve got 20 minutes.” She turned on her Mary Jane heels and walked out of the room with Plachu running behind her.

“Allura wait!” he whined.

She stopped and turned as Plachu took this opportunity to scramble up her body and rest on her shoulder.

“Can we get breakfast first?” He pouted from the floor, stomach grumbling.

She tried to stifle a smile.

“Yes, now put some pants on for heaven’s sake.”

An hour and two omelets from the dining hall later, Keith and Allura were exiting the administration building with fresh student I.D. cards in their hands.

“I look like an idiot” Keith grumbled looking at his photo.

“It helps if you smile.” Allura leaned over and eyed his card.

“Well we can’t all be photogenic like you.” He yanked hers out of her hand and stared at it. “Allura Fala Altea” he repeated.

“Excuse you.” She snatched it back.

“So where are we headed now Fala?”

Allura’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Or do you prefer Lu.”

“You could just call me Allura.”

“Nah.”

“Fine, Lu” she muttered in irritation. “And we’re going to the student store to get your school supplies.”

“Ooo like magical pens and enchanted paper clips and shit?” He looked at her with a smirk.

“Not quite.”

She opened the door to a large two story brick building and held her hand out for him to enter. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“THIS is the student store?”

The building looked large but the inside felt three times as big with shelves to the ceiling of everything a young witch or wizard could ever need as well as completely normal standard school supplies.

Allura picked up a basket for herself and for him, handing it to him.

“Let’s go get you some enchanted paperclips.” She descended into the madness that was the packed shop.

“I was joking, are those real?!” He frantically followed after her, already afraid to lose her in the crowd.

With list in hand Allura began filling his basket and hers with supplies: spell books, textbooks, bottles, beakers, test tubes, candles, etc.

They walked past a wall with Marmora University accessories and apparel.

“Wanna show your school spirit?” Her face lit up.

“Eh, not really my thing.” Keith turned his nose up at the clothes.

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged as she pulled down an oversized purple sweatshirt for herself. “You’d look quite nice in one of those hooded varsity jackets though.”

She walked away continuing to browse. Keith looked at her, then up at the jacket, then back at her. He muttered something under his breath before grabbing one and stuffing it in the basket.

“I thought you said-” She started in once he caught up with her and she noticed the coat.

“What else do we need to get?” He cut her off, refusing to even acknowledge it.

“Hmm we should get you a wand…and a broom.” She nodded pointing upstairs.

“Oh my god, like Harry Potter?” he whispered.

“Uh, not that involved. A wand is a good way to help focus your powers when you’re still in the beginning learning stages. Eventually you’ll be able to do without it. Unlike the movies you don’t have a special wand waiting specifically for you, just pick the style you like.” She replied in a hushed tone.

“Hmm, still sounds cool.”

When they reached the top of the stairs it was Keith’s turn to be floored again. Wall to wall brooms, wands, robes, hats and shelves of cauldrons large and small.

All of this was entirely new to Keith, foreign in fact, so Allura gave him space and patience and let him take as long as he needed to pick his wand and broom.

“Whoa some of these are really expensive.”

“You’re on a full ride remember? Just pick what you like.” She smiled gently.

Keith thought on it and decided that while that was true he had still stolen someone else’s spot, even if that wasn’t his fault. He picked something he liked, but that was still moderately priced.

As he looked over the broom he’d picked out he felt something being shoved on his head from behind. He already knew what it was.

“Hell no.” He whipped around.

“Oh come on!” Allura pursed her lips playfully as she pulled the witch hat more snugly down over his hair.

“No” he repeated more sternly.

Her lip quivered.

“Uh uh, don’t even start.”

“Such a cranky pineapple head” she retorted before yanking it off and putting it back.

They brought the baskets and the broom to the counter.

“Excuse me miss can I also get the following herbs on this list and a small cauldron charged to the gentleman here and have the items delivered to Regris Hall, room 39?” Allura asked the clerk as she paid for her items.

“Yes of course!” The girl smiled happily and entered the items into the computer.

She then rung up Keith’s items and swiped his I.D. card to pay for the haul. They walked out of the shop, bags and hand with Keith resting his broom on his shoulders.

“So when do I get to learn to fly this bad boy?”

“Tomorrow. It’ll be a good starting off point to introduce you to quintessence.” She swung the bag back and forth.

“Quintessence?”

“All living things possess energy. We utilize it in everything that we do as witches. I’ll teach you how to draw out that energy and use to fly that very broom you’re holding.”

“You really think I can do it?”

“If you believe in yourself I can work with that.”

“Sounds corny.” Keith laughed.

“Corny but its true.”

“If you just believe in yourself you can achieve anything!” He said in a softer higher pitched tone before chuckling.

Allura shook her head and playfully pushed him. He teetered then came back and nudged her in turn. They were so busy joking and shoving each other that they almost ran into someone.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” a voice snapped at them.

Keith looked up at an imposing looking young man with a sharp jaw and slicked back white hair. His clothes looked like they cost more than Keith’s house. A large snake perched around his neck and shoulders hissed.

“My bad pal.” Keith backed up.

“I’m not your pal.” He sneered at Keith before his gaze fell on Allura.

He stared her down, waiting for her acknowledge him while she tried to look anywhere else.

“Allura.” He dragged each letter out pointedly.

“Lotor.” She glared back at him, spitting out his name through gritted teeth.

“You two know each other?” Keith could’ve cut the tension with a knife.

“Intimately” Lotor replied with a growing grin.

“Well it was nice running into you, see you later!” Allura blurted out quickly, grabbing Keith by his shirt and dragging him away before any further discussion could be had.

“Be seeing you Lulu.” Lotor called after her.

She flashed a snarl at him over her shoulder.

Keith didn’t say anything until they got back to the dorm. The cauldron and herbs she’d ordered for him where already waiting in his room on his desk and Allura immediately began unpacking the shopping bags and organizing his shelves for him.

“So…” Keith treaded cautiously, moseying about the room before taking a seat on his bed.

Allura stopped, about to place a book on shelf and instead slammed it down on the table in a huff.

“He’s an ex boyfriend.”

“Ok…”

“And an asshole.”

“I figured.”

“I was 16 and stupid” she said softly, finally putting the books in their proper place.

“As opposed to the what, the 18 year old genius you are now?”

She whipped around and glowered at him with flared nostrils.

“I’m just saying, you don’t have to make excuses for having a bad breakup as if you were some idiot. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Her body language loosened up and she exhaled slowly. She turned around and finished fixing up his study area.

“I’m 19” she corrected. “Now come here.”

Keith rose from the bed and stood beside her.

“Here are your spell books and textbooks. I put all the herbs on your list in these bottles and labeled them. You’ll need them for your basic spells. I put your cauldron right here on the corner of your desk and it goes on top of this burner like so.”

Keith bent down and looked at it. It was the size of a saucepan.

“Cute.”

“It’s perfect for doing small basic potions as part of your homework. It’s also really good for making hot chocolate.” She grinned at him.

“You’ll have to teach me.” He smiled back.

She nodded.

“So when do I get this pet you mentioned earlier.”

She leaned in and whispered even though they were in the safety of his room and no one was going to overhear. He blushed at her closeness.

“Tonight. After hours. I’ll come get you.” She winked before standing up straight and heading for his door.

“But what ti-”

She walked out before he could finish.

He ate dinner alone in the dining hall, a bit bummed his only friend so far was not joining him, then retired to his room to sit and wait.

And wait.

And wait until he fell asleep with a book on his chest.

_Tink_

He stirred and turned on his side.

_Tink tink tink_

His eyes fluttered open as the tapping at his window continued. He rolled out of bed and sleepily scratched his head before pulling open the curtains. He jumped when Allura was there smiling at him. She started motioning with her hand but Keith couldn’t figure out what the hell she was trying to tell him so he lifted the latch and opened the window.

“Turn off your lights dummy!” She whispered loudly.

“Allura it’s midnight.”

“All the more reason to turn your lights out. Quick before someone notices me!”

He did as he was told and turned the lights out before returning to the window. She was sitting on her broom in black skinny jeans, a black hoodie with matching dark baseball cap. Plachu poked his head out of the front of her top.

“Come on!”

Keith looked at her broom, then down at the drop from his window to the ground.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Do you trust me?” She held out her hand.

“Ok Aladdin.” He rolled his eyes.

“As if you’d be Jasmine instead of me, now get on the damn broom.”

He was still hesitating, refusing to admit he was afraid. Allura turned and reversed into the window so the back of the handle was resting on the ledge.

 “Just shimmy on. I won’t let you fall I promise.”

Keith quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed a jacket. He took a deep breath then climbed out, legs on either side of the broom handle and slowly slid forward. Allura reached behind her and grabbed his hand, clasping it with hers as she pulled it around her waist.

“Hold on to me.”

He nodded and scooted even closer bringing is other hand around her.

“Now cross your legs under you.”

He complied then squeezed her, burying his face in the back of her sweatshirt.

“…Lu I’m scared” he finally admitted quietly.

She tilted her head back to rest against his.

“It’s ok. The first time my father put me on a broom I wouldn’t stop crying the entire time. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll go slow ok?”

“Ok.”

Allura pulled forward and turned the broom, waving her hand so that the window closed. Then she, very gently, took off. Once she went a bit higher and farther away from the campus she struck up a conversation to distract him.

“So there’s a forest near here that’s officially apart of the campus property that also has magical properties. I figure there has to be some critter there we can find to be your familiar without getting caught” she called behind her.

“Oh yeah, can’t wait to be the coolest guy on campus with my supernatural chipmunk” he quipped.

“I don’t know, you seem more like a mystical duck fellow.”

His laughter in her ear reassured her that he’d be ok. When she saw a clearing in the wood she gradually descended.

“You can put your feet down.”

“Thank god.”

He dismounted, never more grateful to feel the earth beneath him then at that moment. Allura handed her broom to him then pulled her wand out of her back pocket. She gave it a few flicks and the tip lit up like a mini flashlight. She hooked her arm around his and pulled him forward. He looked at how close she was snuggling up to him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat loudly.

“Look I know I put on a show but I’m a pretty girl in the woods in the middle of the night. If this were a movie we wouldn’t make it past the opening credits.”

“So you admit you brought us out here to die.”

“Oh shush.”

The pair traversed through the forest trying to find something, anything, even a lizard or an earth worm Keith could use adopt as his familiar. They seemed to be scaring themselves witless more than anything else. Every crackle of a leaf or snap of a twig had Allura or Keith yelping. When they had all but given up Keith saw a faint blue glow up ahead.

“Do you see that?”

“Yes” Allura clutched onto his arm tighter.

“Should we…go check it out?”

Allura took a deep breath and nodded. They approached slowly, cautiously. Keith held out Allura’s broom in a defensive manner. The closer they got they determined the soft light was coming from a hole.

“Do you hear that?” Allura asked.

Keith tried to concentrate and sure enough he could make out a barely audible whimpering.

“Stay here.”

“Keith!” she whined.

He took her wand and handed her the broom.

“I’m just gonna go look.”

He walked closer to the hole and then carefully jumped inside. There was a pause and when he didn’t respond Allura was sure she really had brought him out to meet his end.

“Lu come here!” He finally called out.

Allura placed a hand over her heart and sighed before stumbling toward the sound of his voice in the dark, seeing as how he took her source of light. She stopped at the edge of the hole and peered in. Keith was crouched beside what looked like a wolf cub. Its fur was black with tufts of blue grey along his back. He had brighter blue markings around his golden eyes with a faint blue aura surrounding him.

“Help me in.” Allura knelt and tried to ease in. Keith caught her and helped lower her down.

Now they were both squatting beside the small pup.

“I think his leg is hurt. Looks like the pour guy fell in.”

“Awe poor baby.”

Allura reached out her hand and at first the cub growled and hissed, but once the hand caressed the top of his head he stopped.

“He’s not like any wolf or dog I’ve ever seen.”

“As I said, this forest has magical properties.” She scooped him up and held him out for Keith to take.

“Me?”

“Yes you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t think his mother is coming back for him or else she’d be here with him now.”

Keith cradled the pup in his arms. The creature whimpered and cuddled close.

“He’s pretty cute.”

“Mhm!” Allura smiled and scratched behind his ear.

“Does that mean we can get the hell out of here now before we get murdered?”

“Yes!”

Allura climbed out of the hole first then took her broom, then her wand, then the cub, then helped Keith out. Keith tucked the little furball in his zip-up sweatshirt and climbed on back of the broom. The ride back wasn’t so bad as the ride there, mostly because he was busy focusing on comforting his new pet, plus Allura made sure to fly slow and safe. Once back in his room, Allura helped clean the wolf, wrap his leg and get him water.

“What are you gonna name him?” Allura asked while petting the top of his head.

“Hmm…”

Keith looked him over. His coloring reminded Keith of the night sky, his eyes like little golden stars, his brighter blue markings like constellations.

“Kosmo.”

“Kosmo?”

“Kosmo.”

“Hmm what do you think of that hmm? Do you like your new name?”

Kosmo playfully nibbled at her finger and she giggled. Plachu watched from the safety of her hoodie.

“I think he likes it.” Keith smiled.

“Well I’m beat and I’m sure this little guy could use a nice rest. I’ll let you two sleep.”

She rose from the bed and began to climb out the window with her broom.

“Night Lu.” Keith looked up at her.

“Night Pineapple Head.”

“We need to work on the nicknames!” he called out after her before she was gone.

Keith laid on his back, Kosmo on his tummy, petting him as the canine let out a big yawn.

“What do you think Kosmo? She’s cool right?”

Kosmo let out a little yip then closed his eyes.

“Yeah…I think so too…”


End file.
